


nobody does it like you.

by Sagamohr



Series: to hold you tonight. [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bubble Bath Aftercare, Dirty Talk, Dirty talk in another language, Doggy Style, Hair-pulling, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Masturbation, Other, POV Second Person, Penetrative Sex, Porn Watching, Reader-Insert, Sex Toys, Slight Canon Divergence, alternative universe-ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:40:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22211185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sagamohr/pseuds/Sagamohr
Summary: It's been exactly a year since Loki raped you. That means its been well over a year since Thor left. You've stopped keeping track a long time ago. It's just another night in your one bedroom apartment, until it isn't.Or, a fic in which the Reader tries to relax after a long day of work like they normally do.
Relationships: Thor (Marvel)/Reader
Series: to hold you tonight. [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1597321
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26





	nobody does it like you.

**Author's Note:**

> Again, I've been chipping away at this since I posted 'only the lonely survive', so I apologize for spelling/grammatical errors you find. Also, I appreciate each and every one of you leaving kudos, comments and hits (: Speaking of hits, over 500 hits for the series so far?! I'm flattered and amazed. Thank you!
> 
> Once again, tags explained at the end to avoid potential spoilers.

Normally, at this point in the journey, you know that there’s some form of communication. A random lightning storm in the middle of the day, right around your apartment or place of work. A weird, garbled message left on your voicemail from some technology you would never live to see. There was usually something, something to get you through to the next part of the journey. 

There was _always something_.

It’s been over a year since Thor left, and you’ve heard _nothing_.

No random, unplanned lightning storms. Not a single one since he had left. No messages on your voicemail. No unexpected visits from an Avenger or Guardian, or a friend of a friend. Nothing. There was nothing. 

You weren’t sure how to process this.

You had long ago since tucked away the anxiety that came with this relationship, because you knew that he would always come back to you. He promised he would always come back. You would simply just have to be patient. You had since built up a particular set of hobbies to indulge in when your mind needed the distraction. None of them worked tonight. You couldn’t paint the anxiety away, even after splurging and buying some expensive paints a few days ago. You couldn’t sit and concentrate long enough to crochet or knit deep into the night, or fix the sad leaking faucet in your bathroom enough to chase the mental demons taking up residence against your ribcage, poking at your tender heart.

So tonight you were going to be self-indulgent, and distract yourself in the only way you knew would take care of it all.

Tonight you were going to take your mind off of Thor, off of the troubles he was or wasn’t facing, off of the endless, constant thoughts of ‘what if, what if?’ Once you had decided on your course of action, you set it into motion. You locked the door, kept the lights off, and pulled your blackout curtains over. It was pitch black except for the soft light from the screen of your laptop. Then, as you had done before, you took off all your clothes. It was freeing, letting the material fall onto the floor in a heap. It was freeing, laying back on the fur blanket you painstakingly washed (and dried, and combed and braided) the night before. Granted, there were some small bare patches beginning to show near the bottom of it, but it was in stellar condition considering you took such delicate care of it.

Taking a breath, you knelt on the hardwood floor and fished out the small shoebox stuffed with lube and sex toys from under the couch.

It was nearly a routine at this point. Every couple of days - once every ten or so days, or something to that extent - you found yourself like this, legs spread obscenely as you fucked yourself to climax with a toy. Sometimes, a variety of toys. You used to be so diligent about _waiting_ before. You wouldn’t get off until Thor came home, satisfied at first with reading dirty stories or watching bad porn at three in the morning, just something to cull the edge a little. It wouldn’t get you off, you would happily wait for your boyfriend to do that for you. By the time he was home, you were ready to get fucked senseless by his fingers, his tongue, his cock-

Tonight was going to be different, though. Tonight you were going to cum, and cum hard. The thrill of waiting had been ruined, the satisfaction of building and building over weeks disturbed by your visit from Loki. No thoughts of that horrible, horrible trickster now. You distracted yourself with finding the porn that attracted you the most. Generally this was homemade stuff, uploaded from a phone sitting on the bedside table, or filmed with a camera. You didn’t know why the ‘amateur’ stuff did it for you, maybe it was because it had been a thought in the back of your mind for a while, a laughable thought, really. Thor, doing amateur porn? Good luck.

You clicked on a semi-familiar title and leaned back against the couch, squelching some lube into your hand as you slicked the toy up. It wasn’t like you spend all your free time watching porn. Any free time you got from work was spent doing other productive things. Sometimes, when you felt like you could get away with it, you turned porn on. None of that actually mattered right now, though. Already on the screen, the couple were moaning. The female had her hand down the front of her partner’s pants. He was holding her close, panting deliberately into her ear, mumbling something you couldn’t hear. That was okay, you didn’t need to hear it, you had your own soundtrack playing in the back of your mind. Once the toy was well lubed you eased it gently into your hole, groaning as the head slipped inside. The sensation was unlike the last time you … participated in sexual intercourse.

You refused to call Loki’s rape anything but rape, as that was what it was. You remember hiding your box of toys away the day after, hiding them in the deep dark recesses of your closet. You installed a cheap “security” measurement the week after, just a small wi-fi camera nestled in the top corner of your doorframe. It sent still pictures to your phone once an hour, and when there was movement, it was able to take a quick twenty second video. When you mentioned it to your hallway neighbour - as they had eagerly watched the camera being installed - you were dismissed as being paranoid. Better to be paranoid than raped again. You weren’t going to let him take advantage of you again, if he ever decided to show his face. You can vividly remember being unable to sleep for the first week after it happened, every noise outside your apartment an alarm in the back of your head.

You slowly worked through it. You journaled, you jogged, you painted, you threw yourself into your work when you could. You moved the box of sex toys under the couch, out of your bedroom, seeking to create a neutral space again. Of course, you knew none of this would help if you couldn’t get over this vague, unsettling fear that you were ‘too ruined’. There was a whisper constantly in the back of your mind, repeatedly telling you Thor wasn’t coming back because you had slept with his brother. Eventually, through self therapy and long long nights reclaiming the parts Loki stole, you started to ‘get better’. Eventually, you believed you had worked through the trauma. In the back of your mind you knew that it would never actually go away, that you would never actually ‘be better’, that you would forever carry the scars Loki inflicted on you.

You only hoped that Thor wouldn’t turn his back on you in disgust for it.

Pushing the toy in and out of yourself, you focused on the last few minutes of the porn playing in front of you. The woman was sucking her boyfriend - partner - off, and the low growl-like sounds he made with his hand in her hair reminded you so much of Thor, the same way he growled when he got close to cumming. You relaxed more, knees apart, pumping yourself with the toy. You panted softly, rolling your hips when the couple moved apart, the woman bending over the back of the couch while the man took his place behind her, slapping her ass a few times. This position was one of your absolute favourites. Thor rarely strayed from his favourite, you on your hands and knees on the bed, on a couch, on the floor.

You moaned, twisting the toy slightly, letting it still as you throbbed around it. They had begun to fuck in the video, and once again the man had his hand in his partner’s hair, pulling her head back as he bit and kissed her neck. The first time Thor had pulled your hair, you came nearly instantly. He followed right after. In your mind’s eye, you imagined your intergalactic boyfriend pounding so deliciously into you, with his fingers rooted in your hair, his cock digging impossibly deep in you. You gasped, that familiar sensation of heat pooling in your groin. Fuck. You didn’t realize how close you had gotten.

’ _Please, please_ …’ Begged the woman on the screen, and you whimpered with her, fucking yourself a little harder with the toy as it made lewd sounds. You didn’t really need to watch it at this point, your imagination providing all the stimulation you wanted, giving you permission to change faces, match tempos, whatever. You were well-lubed up now, and the silicone of the toy was slick with lube and your own fluid. It wouldn’t take long for you to cum at this rate, you knew that much. The heat in your loins, the way your breathing became jagged and hard to catch. You twisted the toy again, gasping as you closed your eyes, trying to bear down to avoid coming so quickly.

’ _Fuck, babe please_ …!’ Squealed the woman and you groaned again, gritting your teeth.

’ _Please what?_ ’ Said the man, and you moaned, knowing exactly the game he was playing.

’ _I’m gonna cum!_ ’ 

’ _Not until I say you can-_ ’ You choked, gasping as your orgasm overtook you suddenly. The heat in your lower belly was tolerable until it wasn’t, and you were cumming, muscles in your legs tightening. You had never been good at holding back, as much as you tried. You came, seeing stars behind your eyelids as you moaned lowly. Even before the afterglow started you were trembling, pulling the toy out of you, tossing it onto the floor to be cleaned when you were able to walk to the bathroom. You lounged on the fur covered couch, trying to catch your breath.

The kitchen light turned on with a soft ‘click’, and you nearly leapt to your feet, except that you couldn’t.

You were frozen at the sight waiting for you, leaning against your counter.

It was Thor!

Or, was it Thor? Your brain immediately launched into protective, inquisitive mode. You were paranoid on a good day after what Loki had done to you, this only sent your already coming down from overdrive mind, right back into overdrive. He leaned against the counter, watching you with the same gaze he had when he first saw you after being away for seven months, hungry and longing and barely holding himself back. It was a familiar look, one you craved to see, but you were worried, scared even. What if Loki had come back for more?

“ _Min kjærlighet_ , don’t look so surprised,” He spoke quietly, the room buzzing with static, with a tension you couldn’t place. Loki didn’t have that when he came in dressed in his half brother’s face. Loki had simply paraded into your life as a God, you had the real thing right here. Just that thought alone was enough to bring a rush of both adrenaline and excitement and _happiness_ through you. The thought of Thor being _Thor_ , no trickery, no lies- was enough to almost bring you to tears.

And of course, unlike Loki this was your Thor- he was the only other person on the entire planet who had a spare key to your apartment.

He pushed off the counter, walking towards you with that same buzzing sensation. You felt your chest tighten at the sight of him, slightly disheveled, slightly dirty, hair sticking up from his fingers running through it. How long had he been in the kitchen? How long had he watched you fuck yourself with a dildo? You drank in the solid sight of him, very aware that he had watched you masturbate. “I told you I would come back to you,” He said, voice husky. He was by the couch now, standing over you, leaning down to slip his hand along your throat, tilting your head up. “I’ve missed you.” He whispered, pressing his lips to yours.

You were crying - _again_ \- and he pulled away to walk around the side of the couch, gently easing your laptop to the floor, nudging the sex toy under the couch. He scooped you up, fur and all, and began to walk to the bedroom. You wrapped your arms around him, crying into his shoulder, desperate to feel him, desperate to touch him. He kissed your tears away, murmuring softly in Asgardian as he brought you to your bedroom, laying you on the bed before joining you himself. Within seconds you were tangled up in him, clinging to him as you sobbed. You were happy, deliriously happy that he had come back, but you were so scared, scared that this would once again only be a small pocket of time. Six days? Seven if you begged? 

“My love, why are you crying? I’m home, I’m here.” Thor soothed, holding you tightly, keeping you firmly against him. 

You shook your head. “You’re here but for how long? How long will I have you until you leave again?” You asked him through your tears, happiness beginning to dwindle. Reality was beginning to peek into the bubble you had made, and it was cruel and cold.

“I’m not going anywhere for a long time.” Thor told you softly, kissing the top of your head. “I requested a leave of absence,” he paused, pulling away only slightly so he could slip his hand beneath your chin to look you in the eyes, the way his softened when you matched his gaze. “I’m here for one Earth year, at the very least.”

Your world stopped at his comment. A whole year? An entire year, starting tonight?

He brushed his knuckles against your face, gently bringing you back from where you had gone, interrupting the thoughts beginning to swirl in your head. “This is a good thing, isn’t it?” Thor asked, bringing one of your hands up from its spot splayed against his chest to his mouth, kissing your palm, as if he was worried he had said the wrong thing. “I’ve been gone too long, I know, and-”

You pulled your hand away to instead kiss him, that happiness that shrank springing back full force. He wasn’t going to leave in five, six days. He wasn’t going to leave in fourteen days. Thor would be leaving in exactly 365 days- you had him for an entire _year_. “We aren’t leaving this bedroom.” You tell him against his mouth, moving to push him onto his back, straddling his hips. “You’re here, you’re actually here…” You felt your throat tighten, the memory of what Loki did making your head swim and your chest ache. You pull away, sitting on Thor, his hands holding your bare hips. “I have to tell you something.”

His thumbs rubbed circles on your skin, his movement comforting. “Anything.” He said, because that was simply who Thor was. Nothing you could say would phase him… right?

The words you wanted to say - ‘Loki was here’, ‘I let him in’, ‘Loki _hurt_ me’ - all fell to the wayside at the way Thor looked up at you. The truth will set you free, but first it’ll piss him off.

“Loki was here, about a year ago.” You half-mumble, the words sticking to the back of your throat. Thor’s hands stop moving, tightening only slightly over your hips. He was still sensitive, having thought Loki dead at the hands of Thanos. You squirmed, realizing you were still very naked, your slick drying on the inside of your thighs. “I… he looked like you.” You choke, the memories begin to flicker back in, the way you had so carelessly fallen for his tricks. “He wore your face and-” Thor grabbed you, gently, and brought you down so he could kiss you, as if kissing you could stop the way you were trembling, as if kissing you would force the memories out of your head. “He hurt me,” You whimpered, clinging to him, clinging to his safety and love.

“He won’t touch you ever again,” Thor vowed, voice dark with anger, his hands gripping you once again. “I will find him, and I’ll-”

“I don’t want to think about him,” You tell Thor suddenly, kissing his chin, the corner of his mouth, his cheek. You were desperate to change the subject, desperate to bring it back to a safe place. “I have a year with you, I have to make the most of my time.” You squirmed again, more with a wanton roll of your hips instead of discomfort. “Make me forget what he did to me, Thor, please…”

He rumbled in his chest, one arm snaking around you waist, the other pushing himself up as he rolled you over. Beneath him you were sheltered by his body, his arms not entrapping you as they were encasing you, protecting you from the outside world and its threats. “I will do more than make you forget,” He growled, kissing a line from your ear to your collarbone, your nerve lighting up with every touch of his lips. “I will make sure the only name you’ll ever say is mine.”

“Thor,” You encouraged with a moan, wrapping your arms around his shoulders. “Thor.”

“Just like that.” He agreed, beginning to shed his clothing as he continued to kiss and lick your skin, taking a nipple into his mouth, his shirt finding its place on the floor by the bed. You ran your hands through his hair, gripping gently, guiding him along. His fingers dipped between you and found your entrance, wet with your slick. He sunk one finger, then two, and began to piston them gently. “They’re not like that toy you were fucking yourself with, hm?” Thor asked you, lifting his mouth from a swollen nipple, you were blushing as he spoke. “You came, but you’ll cum again, won’t you?”

“Yes,” you gasped, grinding your hips down against his fingers, your hands leaving his hair to instead grip the fur beneath you. You noted faintly that you’d have to wash it again after this.

“ _Du knullet deg selv_ ,” ‘You fucked yourself.’ Thor almost reprimanded you in Norwegian, moving his fingers from your slick-wet hole to give your hip a soft slap. You jerked slightly, blushing, knowing exactly what he told you. “ _Ja_ ,” you answered and he flipped you over, coming up to half lay over you, his cock tenting against his pants, rolling his hips against your ass. “Did that toy fill you like I do?” He asked you, biting the shell of your ear lightly, sparks flying. They were harmless, especially when he was like this. “I don’t think it did, or else you wouldn’t be so ready for a second round.”

You whined, pushing back against him as he moved to kneel between your knees, pulling your hips up. You pressed your chest down against the mattress, hands between your legs as you touched your slick wet thighs. “I’ve waited for this,” Thor moaned, the sound of a zipper filling the near silent room. “I wanted to see you like this for me, _min kjærlighet_ , wet and ready to receive me.” His pants fell with a dull thump onto the floor and his cockhead nudged your hole. “Do you want this? Do you wa-”

“Yes!” You nearly shouted, pushing back against him, hearing his soft exhale of a chuckle. “Please, Thor, I need you, I n-”

He pushed into you and you gasped, his cock familiar and warm. He groaned behind you, sinking himself into your warmth. You both panted, breathless, coming together not unlike coming home. He pulled your hips back again, fully impaling you on his cock. You wiggle your toes, squirming back, but you never felt like you needed to ‘adjust’ to Thor. He was all you knew, all you wanted to know, the only person you felt _right_ with. “Please, Thor, please just fuck me!” You beg, and suddenly he pulls back, an inch, two, oh God he was _pulling out completely_ -

He slammed into you and you squealed. His hand roughly slid up your back and his fingers curled into your hair, pulling so you were on your hands and knees. There were no more words to be spoken as he pounded into you, just as you wanted. Your fingers splayed against the fur and curled as he continually dragged his cock against your walls, only inching closer to dig himself deeper into you. Bliss. Complete bliss. Pleasure wracked along every nerve and each time he yanked your hair - gently, because even Thor wasn’t that cruel, each time his cock head nudged that part in you. Soon, you were both gasping, panting.

You keened when he let your hair go to grab your hips, pulling you back against him with each thrust. Frantic and emboldened by your sounds Thor growled, leaning over you to pepper hot, sloppy kisses along the back of your neck and shoulders. His fingers dug into your hips. His teeth grazed your skin, catching along the curve of your shoulder and you hissed when he bit you. Fuck, you were close again. You couldn’t move your hands, if you unlocked your elbows you would go face first into the mattress again, but you were going to cum, you could feel it building in your loins again.

Thor dragged his mouth across the back of your neck as he reached up between you, one hand cupping your sex, before dragging your slick up your belly up your rib cage, deft fingers finding a nipple to pinch. You gasped, the pain shooting right down to the fire in your groin. “Please, please, please,” You were beginning to babble, losing sense of what you were saying and what you _wanted_ to say. Thor had that effect on you. He pulled and plucked at your nipple, slamming his hips against yours as he once again bit down at that spot. “Thor, Thor, please-” In another life you would be so ashamed to be reduced to lust-driven babble. In another life you would be embarrassed to see yourself come undone by a man’s dick.

But this wasn’t another life.

This wasn’t just _some man_ ’s dick.

For that you were grateful.

“Cum!” Thor groaned, and you did. You came with nearly a scream as his cock bottomed out in you, and you felt him cum too. Together, like you always did. You eased yourself flat onto your stomach, panting, as your lover gently untangled himself from you. He laid to your left, on his back, an arm over yours as you both came down from the afterglow. You both laid in your mess for a while, minds blissfully quiet, thoughts delightfully gone. You had to come back to Earth, but you weren’t going to take this trip to the stars for granted. At some point Thor got up. His weight on the side of the bed missing triggered in the back of your mind and you got out of the bed, half scrambling, blind with sudden fear that this had all been yet another trick.

His gentle hand on your shoulder soothed that fear. “Your knees are trembling.” Was all Thor said before he once again pulled you up into his arms. He walked slowly from the bedroom into the hallway, kissing your mouth softly. You kissed him back, mind numb between the start of a panic attack and the sheer amount of relief you felt, being in the arms of the man who loved you. “I won’t let him hurt you again,” Thor said quietly, as if he was telling it to himself. You stroked his beard, smiled, and kissed his cheek. He set you down and you leaned against the bathroom vanity as he drew a bath, collecting the new scents you had bought, dripping them into the water. Once the tub was full of sudsy hot water he climbed in first, motioning for you to follow.

You both didn’t get out until the water was cold to the touch, and the bubbles had all melted away.

**Author's Note:**

>  _* MENTION OF RAPE_ : Reader (sort of) tells Thor that Loki raped them.


End file.
